villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barricade
Barricade is a recurring antagonist of the Transformers Cinematic Universe. He is a high-ranking member of the Decepticons who ironically transforms into a police car. He is the archenemy of the Autobot scout Bumblebee and serves as a major antagonist in Transformers, a minor antagonist in Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the secondary antagonist of Transformers: The Last Knight. Biography ''Transformers'' After being active on Earth for some time, Barricade arrived to pick up Frenzy at the airport after his attempt to hack into the U.S. military network on Air Force One failed. Using data that Frenzy had acquired, they both learned of Sector Seven, "Project Iceman", Captain Archibald Witwicky and the discovery of the entombed Megatron. The two were able to use the internet to search one of Witwicky's descendants, Samuel Witwicky, whom his username known as ladiesman217, and a pair of glasses that Megatron had accidentally marked with the location of the long-lost All Spark. Frenzy declared that they need to find Sam, and Barricade moved out to search for him. Later, Barricade confronted Sam regarding his recent eBay auctions while the human was fleeing Bumblebee, whom the human mistakenly believed was out to harm him. Sam fell for Barricade's ruse, and requested the "officer's" help, only for Barricade to ram him several times and transforming before him. As Sam fled, Barricade knocked him onto the hood of an abandoned car, then violently demanded information on eBay item 21153. Sam and Mikaela Banes, who had been drawn into the encounter, managed to escape him when Bumblebee convinced the boy to trust him, and Barricade transformed and pursued both the Autobot and two humans to a junkyard. After temporarily losing and then regaining their position, he charged into battle, activating his mace/rotating blade, and dispatched Frenzy to chase down the humans. However, his battle with Bumblebee ended because Barricade had taken heavy damage. Considering the fact that Frenzy was decapitated, he got off lucky. Evidently, though, he recovered and was back into full working order when Frenzy (who had survived and infiltrated Sector Seven's base) transmitted both Megatron and the All Spark's location to his fellow Decepticons. When the humans fled with the All Spark, Barricade joined in the pursuit along with Brawl and Bonecrusher. Devastator soon broke off on an alternate route, while Barricade and Bonecrusher hit the freeway, making contact with the Autobot/human convoy. Barricade attempted to clear some room for the two Decepticons by activating his sirens; Bonecrusher simply rammed everything in his way. Sam recognized Barricade and warned that they were in danger. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block their access to Bumblebee, who contained the humans and the All Spark. Bonecrusher went on the offensive that ended up fighting the Autobot leader, and Barricade, being outnumbered 3 to 1, did not continue to pursue the others. ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' Despite being absent in the second film, Barricade made an appearance in the third film. He was one of the many Decepticons seen in the invasion of Chicago. Eventually, he, Soundwave, Shockwave and many others rounded up most of the Autobots and held them, prisoners. With some motivation from Dylan Gould, Soundwave decided to execute the Autobots. Soundwave shoved Que/Wheeljack in the center of the circle where he was shot and killed by Barricade. Later on, his former defected minion Wheelie and his comrade Brains dumped debris from a Decepticon ship that they hijacked that freed Bumblebee and the other Autobots and resulted in Bumblebee killing Soundwave. Barricade is outraged over the Autobots escaping and proceeded to lash out physically and verbally at his soldiers. When the N.E.S.T. reinforcements arrived, he was attacked and blinded by the snipers while confronting at a fellow Decepticon. Unfortunately, a soldier placed a boomstick on his leg created by the Autobots, crippling him and he is shot by the N.E.S.T. soldiers. Barricade then isn't seen afterward. ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' Barricade returns in The Last Knight and is the film's secondary antagonist, revealing that he survived the events of somehow survived after the battle for Chicago and he was the only Decepticon besides Megatron who was able to escape capture by the T.R.F. (Transformers Reaction Force). His robot mode is upgraded to include hints of blue patterns and now transforms into a new Ford Mustang police car. Megatron expresses anger at Barricade's failure to retrieve the medallion from Steelbane and Cade Yeager, making Barricade defend that he was forced to retreat to avoid getting shot at or taken prisoner by the TRF. To appease Megatron, Barricade notified him of the TRF which allowed Megatron to directly contact Colonel Lennox to secure the release of imprisoned Decepticons Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, and Onslaught. Megatron and his crew then set out to go kill the Autobots and Cade Yeager hiding out in the junkyard. The Decepticons lose the fight, however, due to Grimlock being too much of a match for them. Only Megatron, Barricade and Nitro Zeus survive the fight which they retreat due to being outmatched. Then, Barricade pursues his arch-enemy Bumblebee in Oxford, England in an attempt to snatch Cade out of Bumblebee but also looking to resume fighting with his old foe, but the Autobot scout easily takes him out with a few blasts, as Barricade crashes into several human drivers and mutters "Ow! Oh, that hurt". Barricade is seen during the final battle taking place at Stonehenge, but he disappears and if he survived at all his further destiny is unknown. Victims *Possibly numerous counts of Autobots before the first movie. *Que. *At least a few humans in Oxford, England. Gallery Images MovieBarricadeHeatScrambleCard60.jpg Sal004907sb9.613.jpg|Barricade's vehicle mode, a 2007 Saleen S281 Police Cruiser NEwDt6MQFnFCAz 1 b.jpg barricade 2011 01.jpg BarricadeTF5.PNG Barricade32.png 1490038470-t5-tier2-barricade-secondary-large-300dpi-trans.png Barry.jpg Transformers- The- Last- Knight- Character- Trailer.jpg Last Knight.jpg|Initial concept art for The Last Knight. Videos BARRICADE Transform - Short Flash Transformers Series Transformers Saga all Barricade scenes Trivia *In one original draft of Transformers, Barricade and Frenzy were originally meant to be a single character named Soundwave, transforming into a Humvee instead of a police car but was dropped due to that Soundwave hardly resembles his original incarnation. **Ironic though, he encountered Soundwave in the comic adaptations of Revenge of the Fallen, mutually disliking the latter and in the third film both being voiced by Frank Welker, killing an Autobot together. *Barricade's design is loosely based from Autobot Prowl, an Autobot from the original Transformers who transforms into a police car. **Also in one original draft of Transformers had Prowl to appear as part of the original Autobot line-up but was dropped and changed for Barricade after the writers thought of an idea of an authoritarian figure on him. **Ironically, some of his toy's color schemes bear a similar color to the said Autobot. *Barricade was originally meant to appear in Revenge of the Fallen but was dropped and forgotten. He was originally meant to reappear when reformatted under the name Sideways, but was dropped due to Hasbro's request. **However, some fans believed that Grindor was originally meant to be Barricade but was dropped. *Jess Harnell announced Barricade would return in Bumblebee's spin-off movie, although this did not come into fruition. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Crackers Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Game Bosses Category:Giant Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Right-Hand Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs